


Entre las sábanas

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Por Between the Sheets, Romance, ShikiRikka, cortito pero con amor, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Una melodía de y para dos.





	Entre las sábanas

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Celebremos el lanzamiento de Between the Sheets!
> 
> Esta es una historia muy cortita que se dibujó en mi mente a partir de un fanart bellisimo que hacía poco encontré. No es precisamente el fanfic que quiero hacer en honor a la canción (aún ando pensando en muchas cosas) pero tampoco quería dejar de escribirlo... Y como se basa un poco en ella, elegí colocar el título en español (ya el otro fanfic tendría su título original, en ingles)
> 
> Sin más, espero les guste y disculpen los posibles errores y/o incoherencias.

**.**

**.**

La estancia es placentera y cálida, _la calma después de la tormenta_.

Shiki se halla despierto, a pesar de las horas, hipnotizado con lo que está a su vista. Sin importar los años acumulados, las innumerables veces, Shiki no se cansa de apreciar a la persona de la que se ha perdidamente enamorado… Y en esa circunstancia, tan íntima y especial, mucho menos.

Con cuidado Shiki cambia de posición, levantando su torso descubierto y apoyándose de la cama con su brazo, y la vista de Rikka dormido se vuelve aún más hermosa.

Hay una ráfaga de luz que se colea por el ventanal cerrado de su propia habitación, donde se encuentran ambos en esos instantes, que acentúa las facciones delicadas de Rikka como si se tratara de un sutil reflector. Shiki, no conformándose con sólo mirar, acerca una de sus manos hacia el hombre adormecido. Con delicadeza cepilla los sedosos cabellos rosas que cubren parte del rostro contrario y los lleva hacia atrás junto al resto. Luego, se concentra en los parpados cerrados y en las claras pestañas que se mantienen en reposo y traza con sus dedos la suave piel hasta detenerse en los labios pequeños, tan embriagantes, que ama besar…

Rikka es completamente hermoso, no hay duda de ello, pero es la sensación que le genera estar a su lado, ese amor burbujeante que le hace sentir más vivo que nunca, lo más bonito que Shiki ha encontrado.

Y sumido en tanta tranquilidad, junto a su _musa_ sólo para él, una melodía empieza a crearse en su cabeza. Shiki tiene la tentación de salir para plasmarla, pero no sólo está atrapado (Rikka lo mantiene bien sujeto con sus piernas) sino que tampoco desea acabar con ese momento que tanto les cuesta conseguir. A cambio, se pone a tararear bajito.

-¿Qué tarareas, Shiki?-

Los obres rosas aparecen y Shiki se detiene, se da cuenta que realmente Rikka no dormía sino que se dejaba mimar por él. Le sonríe.

-Una posible canción para los dos.-

El interés aparece en Rikka, iluminándose su encantadora mirada, y este se incorpora sobre el colchón recostándose de su abdomen y manteniéndose aún más cerca. Shiki comparte sus espontaneas ideas y Rikka se mantiene entusiasmado otorgándole más inspiración. En pocos minutos, están ambos tarareando e incluso cantando letras al azar que casualmente rimaban.

- _Ámame entre las sábanas…_ -

El murmullo de Rikka, tan seductor y melodioso, calienta la sangre de Shiki una vez más. Se detiene la melodía y hay un nuevo acercamiento incentivado por Rikka, quien posiciona una mano sobre su mejilla capturando sus labios después. El beso es pausado, saboreando cada contacto, y es cuestión de tiempo para que ambos estén nuevamente recostados, abrazados y entregados al éxtasis del otro.

Todavía tienen el resto de la noche para seguir amándose.

**.**

**.**


End file.
